Night Music
by Workaholic Praxian
Summary: Jazz bides his time on Earth, waiting for Prowl to show up. Warning: Jazz & Prowl slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers**

Night Music

* * *

><p>"<em>There are certain people you keep just coming back to. She is right in front of you<em>."

Jazz hummed along to the Earth music, deciding to sing along as the song progressed.

"Lookin' fer the right one ya line up the world ta fine. Where no questions cross yer mind. But she won't keep on waitin' for ya without a doubt. Much longer fer ya ta sort it out." The song was abruptly changed, however, Jazz continued to sing along to the next one. "Ah still hear yer voice when ya sleep next ta meh. Ah still feel yer touch in my dreams.

"What the frag, Jazz!"

"What?" He looked over from his comfortable position on the ground, leaning up against a wall, towards the bot that started yelling at him.

"Bots are trying to recharge!"

Jazz turned off the music and looked outside. It was growing lighter. "Mornin's just about here." The other bot grumbled before heading back to where he had been recharging, leaving Jazz alone.

It had been a while since Jazz had gotten to this odd planet. Sure they had spent many more vorns on the moon of this planet, but still. One thing was for certain though…

The music was great!

Jazz started singing to a song he had heard earlier that night on the radio. "Ah'll get us back together again. Oh! Don't ya forget about meh. Don't, don't, don't, don't. Don't ya… forget about meh."

He suddenly got smacked by a thrown wrench. He picked it up and decided on tucking it away in his subspace for now and see how much Ratchet missed it later.

Jazz waited for the sun to come up, before starting back up again. It would be morning after all and he'd be able to sing or listen to music to his spark's content.

Waiting for sunrise was like waiting for Prowl and his group to show up on Earth. It was bound to happen. It was only a matter of time. Then he'd be able to show Prowl all the great things about this new planet.

"Ya are the one who lies close to meh. Whispers hello, Ah missed ya, Ah missed ya. Ah say hello, ya are here quite suddenly. When there is us, Ah'll be waitin' in yer arms. Here in yer arms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers**

Reuniting

* * *

><p>Prowl, like those in his group, braced himself for landing on the water covered planet they had heard so much about from the others.<p>

One by one, each member of the group smashed into the rough surface of Planet Earth. Releasing himself from his pod, Prowl looked around at the welcoming committee, optics wandering around the figures to find one in particular. One of which he couldn't locate.

Where was he?

Someone had to be watching the base. That had to be where Jazz was. After all, Ratchet and Ironhide were been missing as well.

It didn't take long for them to reach the base. It had been a bit plain and not all that impressive. Yet, Jazz still didn't appear.

Following directions to the medbay, Prowl felt himself growing more and more tense, doorwings gradually stiffening up. Jazz had to be here. Prowl just knew it.

Upon opening the door, he spotted Ratchet right away, hovering over a bot he'd never seen before and yet the Cybertronian seemed oddly familiar. It didn't quite make much sense due to the fact that this bot didn't have any cannons. It couldn't be Ironhide. Yet he kept having a feeling that it was indeed him.

Looking off to the other side of the medbay, on a metal table off to the side lay the one bot he had been looking for. However, there wasn't even an ounce of spark left in the cold frame.

Prowl felt his optics watering up, Jazz was dead, by the looks of it; his body had been torn in two and then stripped of various parts. How that could have happened, Prowl didn't want to know. All he knew for sure is that it must have been excruciatingly painful.

Everything seemed to blur before the Head Tactician's optics, so much that he didn't catch the presence of a bot behind him. Softly the mech sung, "Ya are the one who lies close to meh. Whispers hello, Ah missed ya, Ah missed ya. Ah say hello, ya are here quite suddenly. When there is us, Ah'll be waitin' in yer arms. Here in yer arms."

Whipping around, Prowl found himself looking face to face with a new mech, one that sounded so similar to the Jazz he had fallen in love with.

"Speechless Ah see." The figure chuckled before tackling Prowl in a hug.

"J-Jazz?"

"Oh Prowler! Ah've missed ya!"

"What happened?"

Jazz explained how it was that he had nearly been killed in battle and how Ratchet performed a very risky operation that involved his spark chamber being swapped into a new frame, followed by various parts such as his CPU since his old frame was beyond repair. The new frame would end up going through upgrades and modifications until it was as good as if not better than his last frame.

Prowl, relieved, refused to let the third in command out of his sight, not wanting to lose the mech any time soon, which was perfectly fine by Jazz. It wasn't as if Jazz was planning on being separated from Prowl. He had a lot to teach the second in command, starting with the planet's music.

It wasn't until the unknown mech woke up that Prowl knew for sure who it was. Ironhide wasn't all that pleased to discover that having undergone a similar operation as Jazz, he ended up in a new frame with the alt mode of a red van.

Many were amused with the matter to say the least. Except Ironhide of course, but it was much better than being dead.


End file.
